


Obsecration

by thisiscyrene



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Fantasizing, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: Link is alone in his own hotel room next door to Rhett’s after another successful show in the bag. They’ve been able to afford separate rooms while traveling for years now, but Link misses the old days when he and Rhett would excitedly crowd themselves into a tiny cheap motel room. But being alone has its advantages. When they’re separated like this, Link comes prepared.





	Obsecration

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017. Prompt: Begging.
> 
> Ok I acknowledge that this bears some resemblance to [Glossophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305232), but what can I say, I'm a sucker for Link Neal's filthy mouth.  
> Also if you're curious, [here's](https://www.amazon.com/HomySnug-WaterProof-Massager-Vibrator-Couples/dp/B06XSX7WPT/ref=pd_ybh_a_6?_encoding=UTF8&psc=1&refRID=K3ECX9H1YNJ5B8GR4DFM) the toy that Link is using (NSFW link, obviously).
> 
> This is barely edited. Have mercy.

It’s late at night while on tour. Link is alone in his own hotel room next door to Rhett’s after another successful show in the bag. They’ve been able to afford separate rooms while traveling for years now, but Link misses the old days when he and Rhett would excitedly crowd themselves into a tiny cheap motel room, the rush of being on the road enough to soften the awkward discomfort of oftentimes having to share a single bed. But being alone has its advantages. When they’re separated like this, Link comes prepared.

Link is down on all fours on top of the hotel bed, resting most of his weight on his good shoulder in order to keep his hands free. He’d planned this ever since booking their respective hotel rooms, taking the extra time to meticulously pack and conceal _those things_ he kept buried away at home, in a place nobody would ever find them. He has them spread out on the bed now, a slim pink vibrator, curved slightly at the tip, and a barely-used bottle of lube, arranged innocuously on a white hotel towel. 

For now Link uses his fingers, tracing the pad of one slicked up digit delicately around the rim of himself. Eyes shut and breathing steady, he conjures up an image of Rhett he only lets himself see in situations like these, when he’s tucked away late at night, miles and miles away from his home and their studio, the distance serving as permission for Link to indulge in his deepest fantasies. 

In his mind Rhett stands before him, tall and composed, fully clothed in stark contrast to Link’s unabashed nudity and compromised position on the bed. The idea thrills him: Link giving in to the authoritative posture of his best friend, looking down at him and smirking, like he knows he has exactly what it is that Link wants. “Mmmm,” Link lets out a quiet hum as his own teasing become more insistent, working the tip of his index finger just inside himself. In his mind, Rhett moves behind him, kneeling down, Link’s own fingers becoming Rhett’s as they press inside him slowly.

“P-please,” Link cries out, as fantasy-Rhett slips two fingers all the way inside him, twisting them to push deep within Link’s body. Link works himself open like this, indulging in his image of Rhett, strong and demanding, kneeling behind him with two fingers in his ass, pushing, opening him up insistently. He chances a glance sideways at the floor-to-ceiling mirrors of the closet doors and groans deeply at the image he’s met with: himself on all fours with his ass in the air, desperate and rocking back on his own fingers as he whispers for his best friend to touch him in ways he would never begin to admit to wanting, _needing_ , if he were back home. 

“Please Rhett,” he chokes out. “ _Please_. I need you so bad.” The further he gives into the fantasy of it, the more desperate he becomes, all shame and inhibition pushed to the side, stuffed away into the far reaches of his brain. “ _Please…_ ”

Link’s legs are shaking now with how bad he wants more. Wants Rhett to hold him down and fuck him, push into him with his cock, envelop him with his unmistakable masculinity. To experience the scent and feel of the man he’s known for decades in completely new ways. Ways he’s been desperate for since as far back as he can remember. 

“Please,” he begs. “Oh Rhett, _please_. I need to feel more of you. I want you inside me so bad.” Link accentuates his words with low groans as he gives himself into the fantasy of Rhett using him.

In his mind Rhett looks down at him and smirks, loving the way Link writhes beneath him, begging for him to hold him down with strong hands and open him up with his cock. He wants to scream Rhett’s name for the fucking world to hear. He tells himself how much the _real_ Rhett would love to hear Link scream his name, his not-so-subtle ego having made itself known throughout their decades long friendship.

Link pulls his fingers out with a gasp and turns to the side, resting on his hip as he reaches for the toy he had laid out earlier. With shaky hands he uncaps the lube and dribbles a generous amount of the viscous liquid onto the velvety-soft silicone shaft of the vibrator. When he has the toy slicked up enough for his liking he re-caps the bottle and crawls back onto his hands and knees, legs spread as wide as possible as he positions himself on the bed in front of the mirrors of the closet door.

His arms quiver with exertion as he looks at himself in the mirror, imagining the blunt tip of the toy to be Rhett’s hard cock, poised and ready to thrust inside him, to drag low moans and high-pitched keens out of his mouth; a stream of dirty words and desperate pleas. In his head, he hears Rhett chuckle as he slips the toy inside himself, pushing steadily until it rests all the way inside, filling him up and stretching him out.

“ _Ohhhhh_ ,” Link groans once he’s full of the toy. As much as he wants to fuck himself with it immediately, he let’s the vibrator rest inside him, driving him wild with anticipation as he conjures up more images of Rhett behind him. Big hands holding him open as he seats himself fully inside Link’s ass and waits, wanting to hear Link beg him for it before he moves on.

Link screws his eyes up tight at the thought of it and lets fly with a string of “Pleaseplease _please_ ,” as his muscles clench around the intrusion of the toy resting deep inside his body. He wants so badly for Rhett to make him beg for it, nearly gagging with it as he chokes out more pleas.

“Please fuck me Rhett, oh _God_ ,” Link begs, wiggling his ass back onto the vibrator in an effort to take it as deeply as possible. He glances at the mirror again, appreciating the sight of himself spread out wantonly, the pink handle of the toy barely visible with how deep he’s got it inside himself. He can easily imagine Rhett behind him, the hard, lifeless feeling of the silicone toy becoming Rhett’s hot cock buried deep within him instead, large hands roaming the tight expanse of Link’s body as he begs for Rhett to fuck him through the headboard of the posh hotel bed.

With a flick of his thumb Link turns on the toy’s vibration, crying out with a start as he dials the intensity all the way to the maximum level. The sensation immediately borders on too much as he thrusts the vibrator in and out of himself, imagining Rhett’s iron grip on his hips as he fucks him open in absolute earnest.

He’s crying out with every thrust now, half aware of the possibility that if he’s too loud, Rhett might hear actually hear him from his room next door. The idea only serves to spur Link on, the idea of getting caught enough to drive him that much closer to the edge.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Link curses loudly, leaning forward to distribute his weight once again to his shoulder. “Oh God I’m so close Rhett, please touch me. Please let me come.” He begs fantasy-Rhett for more, pleading for release as he takes his erection in his hand and begins to stroke himself furiously. 

“Oh _God yes_. Rhett! Fuck me, please fuck me! Fuck oh God,” he’s all but shouting now, twisting the vibrator inside him, pressing its curved tip against his prostate as he groans and pleads and begs Rhett to finish him off. 

“Come inside me, _please_. Oh I need to feel it, please Rhett,” he’s punctuating his sentences with shouts now, as the tip of the toy presses into his most sensitive spot, brain filling in with images of Rhett pressed deep and thick inside him, pistoning in and out and driving the utmost pleasure into his body with his cock.

Link’s jerks himself off once, twice more before coming with a loud shout, voice echoing loudly off of the walls of his hotel room. He slumps down, the vibration of the toy immediately too much stimulation as he relaxes his body and allows it to slip out, still buzzing, onto the white sheets between his legs. 

Link is exhausted, body totally spent as he glances at himself in the mirror once more, hair clinging to the sweat on his forehead and chest heaving as he comes back down from the intensity of his orgasm. The evidence of his activities are strewn about on the bed; come on the sheets, bottle of lube dripping onto the towel, and his toy still buzzing insistently from somewhere beneath him. 

As he drifts back to reality inklings of embarrassment begin working their way out of the corners of his brain, screaming at him “ _Too much!_ ” and “ _Was I too loud?_ ” Surely nobody had actually heard him, sure he had been loud, but hotels should have thick walls, right? 

A soft knock at the door shocks Link out of his recovery. At first he thinks maybe it was his imagination, but another soft knock, followed by Rhett’s unmistakably shaky voice calling “Link?” draws the color from his face. 

Link holds his breath, willing Rhett to go away. He can pretend he was sleeping, say he left the TV on too loud, was playing a joke, anything. But right now he wants his best friend gone from outside his door. Instead Rhett calls again.

“L-Link please. I- I heard you. Please. Please let me in. I-I need to see you.” Rhett pleads, voice wavering with humiliation and need.

Link may have messed up, he thinks to himself, but now he’s the one that’s got Rhett begging.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr as [killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com) if you're over there.


End file.
